Dawn and Dusk
by Ice Blue Moon
Summary: Koh and Sayo, two Rising Tamers in their respective cities. Fate brings them together when they investigate a weird force in Thriller Ruins. But when an evil force is awaken, the two will need to work together to save the Digital World! Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

**Dawn and Dusk**

**Chapter 1**

**Announcement**

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful morning in the Digital World. At Sunshine City, a young boy named Koh was sleeping soundly until his NaviDigimon, Gatomon, woke him up.

"Koh, wake up!" Gatomon kept shaking him until he sleepily opened his eyelids.

"What is it, Gatomon?" Koh yawned and put his goggles on.

Gatomon smiled and gave him a piece of paper which read:

Calling All Normal Tamers!

Agenda: Meeting

When: Wednesday, 9:00 AM

Where: Union Room

Don't be late!

-Chief Glare and Ophanimon-

Koh sighed heavily. Ever since he saved Kenpa from Devimon, he was given the title by Chief Glare and Ophanimon as the Rising Tamer. He gotten over the fact a lot of people and Digimon in Sunshine City highly respected him. But now, he wished he got his old life back. To live like every other Tamers do.

Koh yawned again. "Hey, Gatomon… What time is it?"

Gatomon looked at the clock and panicked. "Ah! It's 8: 55!"

"What?" Koh yelled. He quickly jumped out of his bed and put his shoes on. "I need to get to the Union Room, ASAP!"

He quickly bid Gatomon goodbye and rushed off to Shine Office. Koh jumps on the warp panel and quickly warps him to the Union Room. When he slammed the door open, Pulsa, Tonpei and Cheetah stifled soft laughs, Komachi, Kenpa, Abby and Haylie stared at him, and Chief Glare and Ophanimon sighed.

"Koh, you're late." Chief Glare said as he motioned everyone to pay attention.

"S-sorry, Chief Glare." Koh stammered and took his seat besides Pulsa and Komachi. "I guess I overslept."

"Anyway, we received a report from Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon of Darkmoon City about a gathering in Thriller Ruins to investigate some weird energy coming from inside," Ophanimon explained. "This is going to be a 3-day stay there so I expect everyone to be in his or her best behavior."

"We will!" The Tamers yelled in unison.

"Good, dismiss." Chief Glare said and let the Tamers go.

Meanwhile, earlier in Darkmoon City, a young girl named Sayo was just waking up and putting on her purple cap. Her NaviDigimon, Calumon greeted her a good morning and informed her about the meeting.

Sayo nodded. "I'll be there, Calumon. So, don't worry." Sayo put on her boots and walked out of her house. Ever since she stopped the virus from taking over the city, Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon became interested in her and started calling her the Rising Tamer. She gotten used to people respecting her but she spends a lot of time in Union and Species Quests and never has enough time hanging out with her friends.

While lost in thought, she realized she was already in the warp panel to the Union Office. When she checked her watch, it was already 8: 59! She quickly entered the Union Office and slammed the door opened.

Dorothy, Nagi, Alice and Kikko snickered, Ponch, Newton, Gutts and Barone glared and Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon sighed. Chief Julia motioned Sayo to take a seat and pay attention.

"As I was saying, I made an arrangement with Chief Glare and Ophanimon of Sunshine City that we will gather in Thriller Ruins to investigate a weird energy inside it." ChaosGallantmon announced. Chief Julia nodded and added, "We will camp there for three days with the Light Fang so I expect you all in your best behavior."

The Tamers nodded in agreement and heads out of the room. But before Sayo could leave, Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon called her attention.

"Sayo, before you go," Chief Julia began. "I'm going to leave you in charge with Night Crow so I expect you to do your best."

Sayo nodded. "Yes, Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon."

"Good, dismiss."

At the same time, Chief Glare and Ophanimon were giving Koh the same task in being in charge of the Light Fang.

This is just the beginning. An evil force is about to awaken. New friendships are about to form. Rivalries will be made and teamwork will be needed to stop the evil.

* * *

Do you think it's too short? I'm sorry 'cause I spent the last five hours thinking about what story I should make and I didn't get sufficient sleep.

By the way, Coronamon and Lunamon will make their appearance in the next chapter. So just tune in!

Don't forget to review!

-Ice Blue Moon-


End file.
